Apparatuses that display a map on a screen of a display (map display apparatuses), such as navigation devices, have been put to practical use. Most of the map display apparatuses are capable of scrolling a map displayed on a display in response to an operation performed by the user, and various techniques concerning map scrolling have been proposed accordingly.
For example, Patent Document 1 given below discloses a navigation device capable of scrolling a map along an expected travel route (navigation route) to a destination. When a map of a specific place appears during the map scrolling, the navigation device in Patent Document 1 reduces the scrolling speed such that the information on the place is easily visible to the user. Patent Document 2 given below discloses a technique for enabling easy scrolling along an expected travel route in a manner to scroll a map faster in a direction along the expected travel route than in other directions.